Abduction
by Yoroshii Ohtori
Summary: Breathing.Sound of loud heartbeats.Blood dripping. Echoing through the darkness. A certain albino sat motionless in a chair bounded by thick ropes that will surely leave marks on his wrists. Slowly a tear dropped to the ground. [RBM[Yami, please save me]


**Abduction**

**Very Long One-Shot**

**By:** Klyukaizer

**O…o…O…o…O**

Breathing. Sound of loud heartbeats. Blood dripping. Echoing through the darkness.

A certain albino sat motionless in a chair, bounded by thick ropes that will surely leave marks on his wrists. /Yami… please save me!/ Slowly, a tear dropped to the ground.

**O…o…O…o…O**

"Why did he have to leave the Ring behind?" Bakura walked back and forth in the Bakura household. "It was your fault anyway!" Seto countered. "I didn't ask for your opinion!" Bakura screamed.

_"Why are you doing this to me?" Ryou screamed with tears in his eyes. "You should consider this as a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, Ryou! I never give these special 'lessons' to anyone except you, they always get 'falling' grades!" Bakura smirked._

_"Then I don't want it! Give it to somebody else!"_

_"Too late. You're the best student I ever had, Mou hitori no boku!" Bakura teased. "Stop it!" Ryou's lungs burned from the loudest scream he gave out._

_The next thing Bakura knew, Ryou ran out of the house… and never came back…_

**O…o…O…o…O__**

"Well you should've thought about the consequences!" Seto fought back. "Stop it, both of you!" Anzu yelled. "Who asked him to come over anyway? I didn't ask for your help!" Bakura glared. Seto glared back, unable to answer to his question.

"It's not like Ryou to leave the house **this** long! He usually goes out to cool off for about an hour only…" Yugi sighed sadly, "How long has it had been now? 2 weeks?!"

"Something definitely happened to him!" Tristan stated the obvious. Instantly, the phone rang. Bakura quickly ran to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Bakura."

"M- Marik?" Bakura glared. Everyone's eyes widened.

"I presume you know what I have…" He felt Marik smirk at the other end as the phone was passed on to someone else, "Y- Yami?" The voice was weary and weak.

"R- Ryou!"

"Yami… please save me…"

"Ryou, where are you?"

"I- I don't kn-" The phone was passed again as Marik's voice returned, "Meet me, Bakura! Alone! And you shall get your pitiful Hikari back!"

"Don't you dare lay a finger on him, Marik!" Bakura threatened. "Oh? I'm sorry, but… I couldn't resist the urge to!" Marik toyed at the other end, giving Bakura the chills and anger rising up inside of him.

"Marik, you bastard!" Bakura yelled. Marik laughed menacingly.

"I'll call back whenever something comes up! _Ja ne_!"

"Oi! _Ch- chotto matte!_"

CLICK. Bakura stared at the receiver and slammed it back down, slamming his fist on the table as well, "Marik!" He snarled, "Okay, now we know who took him!" Bakura mumbled, facing the gang in the living room.

"The question is… how can we get him back? We don't even know where he is!" Jounouchi said.

"We wait for his call… and follow what Marik says!" Yami stated.

(Wait for me, Ryou… I'm coming to get you!)

**O…o…O…o…O**

SLAP!

Ryou's head was forced to the side when a heavy hand made contact with his face, "You're not following my plans, Ryou!" Marik glared as he forced the gag on Ryou's mouth again, Ryou was bounded to a chair and his body was visible with scars and pure impurity.

"Do it the next time and I will not tolerate on doing our little 'thing' again!" Marik smirked at the boy.

Ryou squirmed from his position as Marik started touching him by the cheek, down to his torso, and proceeding lower and lower, "Cause as you know, I can't still forget the wonderful feeling of your skin against mine!" Marik whispered in Ryou's ear, licking it the same time.

Ryou didn't want to remember what had happened the night before. He didn't like the feeling of it at all. Too late. His mind is already drawn to the memory, as tears strolled down from his eyes.

**O…o…O…o…O__**

Ryou struggled as he was thrown to the bed, his hands tied behind his back, "Go away!" Ryou yelled bravely. "I'll go away alright… after this little 'thing' I want you to give me!" Marik smirked, climbing into the bed. Ryou didn't like the sound of that. "Come on, Ryou… give it to me!" Marik crawled to the bed closer to Ryou.

"No! Stay away!" Ryou trembled, Marik pinned Ryou down by the shoulders as he started ripping Ryou's clothes off, "Give it to me, Ryou…" Marik whispered in Ryou's ear, "Give me your body… and your soul…"

Ryou closed his eyes heavily as tears flooded his eyes. "NO!"

/Bakura… help me!/

"BAKURAAAAAA!"

**O…o…O…o…O**

_Ryou cried even harder. He didn't know why he was crying. Bakura had done this to him before… but why did it feel so wrong with Marik? He had been beaten, raped, insulted, and was left alone to bleed by his Yami before, why did it seem much more frightening in Marik's case?_

_Ryou's face was visible with scars and swollen red-burns. He had remembered that time, it was right before Marik raped him… He was struggling so much that Marik had to splash Ryou's face with boiling water to stop the boy from struggling. It only made it worst though, Ryou screamed as loud as he could while holding his face._

_"Behave now… or I'm forced to do something unexpected to you again!" Marik smiled evilly, "Like this!" Marik instantly took a knife from his pocket and stabbed it on Ryou's thigh, which made the boy scream. Marik grabbed Ryou's jaws forcibly as he let Ryou face him._

_"Don't worry, little angel… your Yami will be here soon to pick you up!" Marik smirked, "And this time… it would be his turn!" Ryou's eyes started flooding with tears again as he disbelievingly shook his head, /Please, don't do this to Bakura!/_

**O…o…O…o…O**

_"Will you stop walking around? You're making us nauseous!" Jou complained as Bakura stopped dead on his tracks. "What do you suggest I should do? Throw you out of the window?" Bakura scowled, "We've been waiting for 2 hours already! Does it take him that long to look for a place?"_

_And as if he could predict things, there was a ring of the phone._

_"Marik!"_

_"I have found the perfect place!"_

_"It's about time you found the place, you psychopathic idiot!" Bakura yelled at the receiver._

_"I already did. It's just that- having fun with your _Aibou_ is quite amusing, Bakura!" Marik laughed at the other end. Bakura's eyes widened, "_Teme!_" Bakura growled._

_Yami walked over to the phone and grabbed the receiver out of Bakura's hand, "What did you do to him?"_

_"Oh, if it isn't the Pharaoh!" Marik smirked. Bakura tried to take the receiver away from Yami but Yami just dodged it, instead, Bakura placed the conversation on speaker mode. BIG mistake!_

_"I'm gonna pound you to a pulp, Marik!" Bakura yelled at the phone._

_"Your _Aibou_ screams pretty loud, Bakura! I see that he has been practicing, _ne_ little Ryou?" He could feel Marik in speaker mode as well as Ryou's heavy breathings were heard from the background, "_Hanashite…_" Ryou's voice was even weaker than before._

_"Ryou!" Bakura called._

_"B- Bakura!" Ryou called back with the same weak voice._

_"Meet me at the usual place we met before tonight at 10!" Marik said, "Alone! I don't want you bringing any of those imbeciles with you!" Marik's voice was firm and cold as Jounouchi pouted._

_"No, Bakura! It's a trap! Don't do it-"_

_"Bring one of them… your angel dies! Or even worst…" Marik smirked. "Stop! Let me go!" Ryou's voice was in panic and in fear. "Ryou!"_

_"BAKURA!!!" Ryou's scream echoed through the place he was in, as well as the whole Bakura household._

_CLICK!_

**O…o…O…o…O**

_Ryou screamed as Marik squeezed the open wound on Ryou's thigh. It had just started to heal, but now, it reopened. "I told you to behave!" Marik raised his voice as he slapped Ryou again, this time, sending the boy (with the chair) to topple to the cold ground._

_Ryou coughed out blood as he winced in pain. "Tonight… is going to be a lucky night!" Marik muttered, "Killing 2 birds with 1 stone! How charming! At least you could die together, _ne

_"You bastard!"_

_"Shut up!" Marik yelled as he kicked Ryou right in the gut. Ryou winced as he bit back the urge to cry, "Bakura is going to take care of you! You'll see!" Ryou cursed. "Oh, is he?" Marik laughed, "I'll be looking forward to that!"_

**O…o…O…o…O**

_Bakura was trembling as he closed his ears. Ryou's scream ringing through his head was still there. It wouldn't go away! Bakura was afraid of facing off Marik… but he has to save Ryou! He has to!_

_"Bakura-"_

_"WHAT!" He instantly screamed, it was Yugi, "Oh… it's you."_

_"Are you really going? I mean- to save Ryou?"_

_"Of course I am!" Bakura had practically yelled, which startled the shorter boy, "Sorry… Yes, I am. I'm going to save him even if it's the last thing I do!"_

O...o...O...o...O 

"So, you really came…" Marik smirked. "Where's Ryou?" Bakura asked – no – _demanded_. Marik ushered his head to an abandoned warehouse beside the docks. "What do you want, Marik?" Bakura asked coldly, turning to the blonde. "To straight things out to you!" Marik pointed. "If it's me you want, why drag Ryou along?" Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"I have my reasons!" Marik shrugged a sneer.

"And I don't plan to stay all night listening to you!" Bakura snapped.

Marik's glare changed into his usual cool and calm self, "We were together right before you started beating Ryou up… remember?" Marik sighed, Bakura raised an eyebrow – Of course he would! Who wouldn't remember a past relationship? Bakura nodded.

"I never get to know the reason why you suddenly ended it!" Marik still had the cold voice, "Hn! And that weakling _Aibou_ of yours is as good as me? Yeah, right!"

"I never ended it, Marik!" Bakura talked back as Marik raised his head to look at his past _koi_, "You did!"  
Marik's eyes widened, "Hn! _I_ did? Excuse me, but I think it was me who wanted this relationship to go perfectly!"

"That's the main point!" Bakura started, "You always wanted everything to be perfect! To go everything your way… you were stubborn to listen to anyone! You were even stubborn to listen to your own Hikari! That's why he left you!"

"Malik has nothing to do with this!" Marik argued.

"Yes, he does! You and Malik were together right before you and I did! Now you know why he left you…" Bakura said, "To tell you the truth Marik, I don't have the guts to tell Ryou how I feel yet!"

"Don't change the subject, 'kura! You know Ryou hates you!" Marik pointed. "Yeah, he probably does." Bakura nodded as Marik glared, "And I'm willing to accept that fact! I love Ryou because he accepts others for who they are… not for whom they believed in! For countless times I had beaten him up… somehow, he would always have the mood to smile at me whenever I'm facing problems!"

_O...o...O...o...O_

_"Bastard!" Bakura mumbled as he came in the door and flopped on the couch. "Bakura-sama?" Ryou called from the kitchen, cooking dinner. "Are you alright?"_

_"I'm fine, Aibou!" Bakura called irritably, hoping that Ryou would just leave the matter behind._

_"You don't look fine… or sound fine!"_

_"Just go away! I might hurt you!" Bakura said. "Well, at least it takes out all your pain, right?" Ryou smiled as he walked closer to his Yami and embraced him. Bakura loved the feeling, but then, his anger and sorrow was still "I said GO AWAY!" Bakura yelled as he pushed Ryou, sending Ryou to tumble to the ground._

_"You don't know how I feel, Ryou! It hurts! I love that bastard but he doesn't even know it!" And it was on that night that Bakura had beaten Ryou up. But Ryou would never fail to give him his warmest smile the next day…_

_O...o...O...o...O_

Marik trembled. "Yes, it was because of you why I started beating Ryou up. Because of you why I started falling in love with my Aibou every single night I beat him up. And it was because of you why I still love him now!" Bakura said.

"I loved you, but you failed to see it, Marik! You were always looking at your own views and emotions! You failed to see others, that's why you are like this now! You wanted me to be perfect, well, guess what? No one is perfect! You never accepted me for who I am! Not like what Ryou did… even though I've done so much things to him, he still accepted me!"

Marik had everything according to plan, but everything backfired. He just landed back to where he began. Bakura stared at Marik as Marik stared off at the ground in shock. "Guess what, Marik. Ryou taught me that."

Bakura placed his hands in his pockets as he started walking off the warehouse, but was stopped when Marik called him, "'Kura!"

Bakura looked back. "He doesn't hate you…" Marik began which caught Bakura's attention 100 percent; "He had always called your name… all this time!" Bakura looked down. "I guess he's pretty lucky…" Marik sighed as Marik started walking away.

"Where are you going, Mar?" Bakura asked.

"_Mou hitori no boku…_" Marik smiled, "I've done so much unforgivable things… I want to start making up for them! _Gomene,_ 'Kura! _Sayonara_…" Marik whispered. Bakura stared off emotionlessly at Marik's retreating back, "_Sayonara…_" They both knew they each bore heavy hearts from the past.

But what can they do... they have futures now.

**O...o...O...o...O **

He was still left there on the ground (still bounded to the chair) to bleed. He didn't know if he could hold on much longer, his vision was starting to get blurry. "Ba… kura…" Ryou whispered as his tears rolled down from his cheeks and flooded down to the side of his face.

He wanted to know what was going on outside.

Was Bakura okay? What did Marik do to him? What's happening out there?

Questions. So many questions he wanted to ask.

Suddenly, the main door to the warehouse opened and he felt someone get in. Ryou suddenly panicked and struggled to break free, Marik had won! /No! Bakura!/

His tears swelled up in his eyes again as he felt a cold hand touch his burnt scars. He winced at the sudden contact, but suddenly realized it wasn't a cruel gesture. He opened his eyes to come face to face with his sight for sore eyes. "Bakura!" Ryou smiled widely.

"Ryou…" Bakura smiled back, walking to Ryou's back to untie him. Ryou leaned on the ground for support as he tried to kneel up. Bakura instantly helped him sit up and brought Ryou to his arms on the floor. "My Hikari…" Bakura whispered into the albino's ear.

"Bakura…" Ryou smiled, returning the embrace with weak arms.

"I'm never letting you go this time!" Bakura said, "I'm so sorry, Ryou… I'm so sorry!" He felt Ryou shake his head and tears fall into his lap as the silver-haired hikari choked from a sob. Bakura looked down to Ryou who couldn't stop crying, "I know you would come! I know you would, even though you hated me!"

And here he thought Ryou hated him. Ryou had thought of him of the same way. "You were the one who was supposed to hate me…" Bakura said. "No, I don't hate you." Ryou softly said, wrapping Bakura from below in his arms again, "Please don't think that way."

Bakura smiled as he leaned his head on Ryou's. Ryou held back all his tears, but they continued strolling down, much to his dismay. Bakura felt it and just smiled, "Let it all out, _Aibou_… Crying isn't weak! It shows that you are alive…"

"I- I'm dirty- 'kura! I- Marik- he…"

"Shh… it's okay!" Bakura smiled, brushing Ryou's bangs away from his eyes, "Let's go home, Ryou…"

**O...o...O...o...O **

Bakura smiled as he looked at Ryou's sleeping form in front of him in his arms. Ryou was considerably light for his age. He never grew tired carrying Ryou for half an hour already heading home. Bakura leaned in closer to Ryou and kissed his forehead.

"What happened to Marik?" Ryou asked without opening his eyes, which made Bakura jump, almost dropping Ryou. "Don't scare me like that!" Bakura exhaled loudly as he answered the boy's question, "He left… and went to Malik."

"Marik told me you guys were once... t-together. That the both of you were used to be in love…" Ryou began, there was sadness and little bit of jealousy at the tone of his voice, Bakura certainly noticed that and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, we _were_. Like he said, we '_were used to be'_ in love. But it all ended when Marik started to change!" Bakura answered simply and truthfully. "Was that the time when you got home angry?" Ryou asked, opening his eyes a little. Bakura nodded with sadness, "I'm sorry, Ryou… about what I did."

"Hey… I promised you I will always make you feel better, right? You felt better afterwards… you should thank me instead!" Ryou forced a laugh, which was too painful, making him squirm in pain. "Hn. Serves you right!" Bakura smirked as Ryou pouted, but soon, his pout disappeared... replacing it with a frown.

"I-if he didn't change... y-you would've still loved him... wouldn't you?" The Ring Bearer asked, attracting Bakura's full attention. Bakura looked at the grief-stricken hikari in his arms as he sighed out loud, "I... I don't know... maybe. Maybe not. I really don't know."

Ryou nodded by Bakura's answer and accepted it. He knew his Hikari still wasn't satisfied and couldn't resist the urge to do something about it. He knelt down and let Ryou's lower body rest on the ground, holding the upper part.

"Yami? Are you tired?" Ryou asked with concern when Bakura suddenly stopped, "You shouldn't have carried me in your arms!" Bakura shook his head simply, holding Ryou's cheek and kissing his Hikari fully on the lips. Ryou's eyes widened like saucers at first but he kissed back and closed his eyes.

"Forget about all the things that have happened. I don't want you to think about it, understand?" Bakura said as Ryou blinked, "_H-hai_." He nodded as Bakura carried Ryou again, making their way home.

**O...o...O...o...O **

Knock. Knock.

"_Hai!_" Malik half-shouted as he went to the door to open it, "Yes, who is-... Oh. It's you." Malik raised his eyebrow when he saw Marik standing out of the door. "What do you want, Marik?" The hikari demanded while crossing his arms.

Marik stared coldly at Malik for a while and then grabbed him by the collar, lifting his Hikari off the ground. "Hey! Let go, Ma-" Malik was cut off when Marik pressed his lips against Malik's. The kiss ended when Malik's legs started moving wildly from below. "Don't lift me off the ground for that!" Malik complained as he fell back. Malik stood up and brushed the dust off of his pants.

Marik looked at Malik sadly and was about to leave when Malik stopped him, "You came here just for that?" Malik asked with a frown, Marik looked down. He wanted to apologize for everything… but it seemed that Malik was still mad at him. His eyes averted to Malik's eyes when Malik grabbed him by the collar this time, and placed a kiss on his Yami.

**O...o...O...o...O **

"We've finished patching up his wounds… he should be fine!" Anzu said as she and Honda walked out of Ryou's room, "But… there are a few burns on his face, you'll have to place some burnt ointment ever now and then!"

Bakura sighed, but nodded in agreement. "Don't worry, Bakura! He'll wake up soon… he's just tired!" Yugi said as he laid a hand on Bakura's shoulder. "It's getting late, _Aibou_… we should head back home!" Yami suggested.

"Yeah, Grandpa might be worried about us by now!" Yugi nodded. "Yeah, guess we got to go too!" Jounouchi yawned. "We'll be back tomorrow morning, Bakura! Good night!" Honda waved.

"G'night!" Bakura nodded as he waved off at the gang. He gave one last look at Ryou's door and was about to go inside Ryou's room, but felt that Ryou should have some time alone, _'I want to... but I can't. I can't face him... A__fter all the things that I dragged him into…' _And with that, retreated into his room.

**O...o...O...o...O **

Bakura couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about the time when he found Ryou in the warehouse. The way he touched Ryou that made his Hikari wince.

Slowly, the silence of the night was quickly pushed away by the sound of sobbing. The first thing that came into his mind was, "Ryou!" he gasped and dashed out of his room to Ryou's. The moment he arrived at the door, he faced a broken Ryou on the bed, covered all over with his blanket. Cowering with loud sobs from the memory.

"Ryou?" Bakura called, making Ryou's sobs instantly stop.

"Don't worry about me, 'Kura. Go back to sleep." Ryou mumbled, his voice broken and scared. "Couldn't sleep." Bakura answered as he went closer to Ryou's pathetic position, "Ryou… come out from there." Bakura requested.

"No."

Bakura looked at Ryou and tried to make things easier, "Look Ryou, you can't stay in the blankets the whole night! It's not even cold!"

"NO! Why don't you just leave me alone?!" Ryou yelled. "You want me to?" Bakura raised an eyebrow, which made Ryou silent. He really wanted to Bakura to stay… it's just that- his Yami was getting on his nerves right now. Bakura was about to leave after the silence when he felt Ryou breathe out loudly and propped his head out of the blanket.

Ryou sighed again while closing his eyes, letting all the tears fall freely from his eyes now. Bakura walked back to the bed and held out his arms willingly for Ryou to curl up on.

**O...o...O...o...O **

Bakura stared at the sleeping Ryou on the bed; he couldn't help but touch Ryou by the cheek. Ryou winced from the touch to his scars, suddenly; tears became visible in Ryou's eyes. "I'm here… it's okay…" Bakura whispered, getting on the bed and hugging Ryou. As Ryou felt Bakura hug him, Ryou nuzzled closer.

"I was scared that time… I was so scared!" Ryou whispered. "It's all over! Marik won't do it again! I made sure to that!" Bakura rubbed Ryou's back. Bakura took the blanket around him and wrapped it around Ryou instead.

"Ne, Ryou?" Ryou murmured an "Mmhmm?"

"I didn't know how you would react if I would tell you how I feel, Ryou… so, I- I didn't say it… but, I'm going to say it now…" Bakura blushed, Ryou waited.

"I love you. I- I really, really do! When I found out Marik took you… I didn't know how to react! I blew up... even when he…" Bakura couldn't say it, Marik did the most horrible thing to Ryou, Bakura had _ever _imagined.

Bakura decided to change the subject, "D- do you love me too, Ryou? I- I mean-" Ryou nuzzled even closer to Bakura, brushing his cheek to Bakura's chest.

"I… really… love you, Bakura… I don't care… if you beat me up… even if I die… as long as you're happy…" Ryou mumbled in his sleep, "Crying every night… is proof already… my body will hurt… my eyes will sting… and my mind might die… but my heart will stay strong… I love you; Bakura… and nothing will change that… I love you… no matter what!" Bakura's eyes widened as tears formed his eyes; he hugged Ryou tighter and kissed Ryou by the forehead.

"I'm so sorry…" Bakura cried. He felt Ryou shake his head, as if everything was just a simple mistake.

"How can you forgive me so easily, Ryou? I deserve to be hated! I deserve to be punished… not you!" Bakura leaned his head on Ryou's fragrant white hair. Ryou looked up to stare at Bakura's lower chin, "Whoever made that rule? You were hated and punished before, Yami! I don't want you to experience it again! Besides, I don't hate you… and I certainly don't want you to be punished!"

Bakura felt tears in his eyes again, he understood it all now. Why it took him so little time to love such a wonderful angel... and that angel that made him feel complete. It was because of a heart as pure as white and as valuable as gold.

Ryou's heart.

"Thank you, Ryou… Thank you so much!" Bakura smiled, kissing Ryou on the forehead.

**End.**

Tell me how you guys react to my story, okay? )


End file.
